


Love Letter

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this was brought on by the beautiful Letters Live event that happened this weekend. Unbetaed. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was brought on by the beautiful Letters Live event that happened this weekend. Unbetaed. Enjoy :)

"Will you write something for me?" I ask as I move around the room, the curtains are drawn. It's blissfully dark around me but not enough to where I can't see him sitting, his back straight as he turns to me.

"What did you have in mind?" He asks and I twirl, my dress fanning slightly at the motion and I feel joyous as I make my way towards him "Anything. I love the way you write" 

I'm standing in front of him now and he tilts his head up to look at me which is a welcome change since it's usually me who has to look up at him as he looms over me. He smiles and I stroke his hair, my fingers playing with the golden curls.

"Okay. Sit" He says and I go to move but he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to his lap. I squeak slightly and he kisses my cheek as we settle together. He begins to write as I put my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck and taking in his scent.

He doesn't usually wear cologne when we're together. It's just the smell of him. Sweat and something that is unmistakably him "If you don't stop, this won't get written" He says, his voice a low whisper and I cup his cheek as I move from my hiding place "Sorry, you're too distracting" I say, smiling and placing a kiss to his lips.

Oh those lips that could make me beg for mercy just by existing. When they're against mine it feels like the missing puzzle piece. They are perfect, pink and soft. His hands move to my waist then up my back as we kiss. I can feel the smile on his lips as he kisses back and I run my thumb over his cheekbone.

"See? Distracting" I say as I pull back a few minutes later. He shakes his head and runs a finger over my bottom lip, his eyes transfixed as the pad moves along the now ruby tint over it. I pant softly as I move my hands to his shoulders and let him explore.

"You're far more distracting" He adds as he finally pulls his hand back and then kisses me again quickly before he wraps his arms around me once more then I return to my favorite place, nuzzling his neck again as he writes.

These are my favorite moments. When we're alone and we can kiss desperately, leisurely or quickly. When I can be in his arms and hear him breathing, in and out. I'm lost in thoughts, in him when he shakes me gently "Here"

He hands me a folded up sheet of paper and I sit up, opening it. I feel his stare as I read it and I gasp softly "Oh Ben" I can feel the tears running down my cheek and he wipes them away. I put the letter on the table and pull him down, our foreheads pressed together "Just you, me and paradise" He says and I sigh as I kiss him again.

This time I don't feel him smile, I feel his hands on my body and the need that's grown between us. He picks me, carrying me towards the bed. I lay back and watch him remove his clothes before he gets on the bed, moving to me slowly.

His fingers move up my bare legs, teasing at my skin as they make their way to the hem of my dress and start pulling the material up until it's over my head. My hair falls everywhere and I laugh slightly before his hands return to my body.

No more laughing as he kisses and touches me. As my fingers run down his back and he enters me. As I moan his name as I get closer to the edge. As he kisses my neck then whispers things into my ear that drive me insane. 

His tongue is running down my neck, my fingernails skimming down his back as he moves. I dig them in as my climax hits and I shake from the intensity. His body tenses as he follows and I feel his teeth scrape down my shoulder.

"Oooh" I moan as I stroke his back now, kissing his lips as he shifts. He pulls back slowly then moves to lay beside me. I feel his fingers on my cheek and move my head to look at him "So beautiful" He says and I bring my hand to his, smiling softly.

"Handsome man, what will I do with you?" I tease as I entwine our fingers then lean in to kiss him. He is my bliss and I revel in it for he is mine and I his.


End file.
